crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Glass
This story was written by Capitu, owner of the Brazilian blog Creepypasta Universe. ---- Tasie entered the school bathroom and closed the door. She stared herself in the mirror, her wavy black hair falling in her back, and put some more lipstick in her thin lips. She was ready to leave, when she heard a weird noise outside. Shoots. Someone was got a gun. People were screaming and running. She and the other girls in the bathroom got desperate while the shoots came closer and closer. But then they got away. Tasie opened the door and saw the shooter walking away. She told the other girls to get out and headed to the backside exit. On her way, she saw some dead bodies in the floor and could not help but cry. She knew most of that guys. One of her best friends, Taylor, was shot in the neck. But then Tasie heard the shooter running in her direction and starter to go away. She passed through the glass door, but the person was faster and shoot the glass. Shattered glass flew and cut all over Tasie's body, who was now bleeding a lot. She was not able to stand up, and the shooter came to her side and took out the mask she was using. shooter. It was Elizabeth, who once was her best friend. - And so that's it. Beautiful Tasie Hunter is killed at school. In her place, Elizabeth Monroe is going to be the Ball Queen, Social Chair, Class President, and Nate Velasco's girlfriend, as she was before some bitch came and stole everything from her! - W-what? - Tasie could barely mumble. - Don't pretend you don't know what am I talking about! I used to rule this place since elementary school, until Little Miss Perfection Tasie Hunter transferred here! Intelligent, pretty, a social butterfly, et cetera. And of course she stole me my social position, my cargues, my friends and my future boyfriend! - B-but... - How does it feel to have everything taken away from you? Bad, right. Now you know everything I passed! And I killed all the jerks of this school, and you know why? Because they replaced me for you! And now all of you are gonna regret it! - Elizabeth shot Tasie's big toe. - Die, bitch. So Liz walked away, leaving Tasie to die. But she had no idea that Tasue knew sewing. The bleeding girl got a black line and a needle in her backpack, and started painfully sewing her shot toe. She removed all the broken glass from her body and face, and though it hurt, it stopped bleeding. Tasie picked up a piece of the broken glass and started to sew her own cuts with the black line. Weeks later, everything was back to normal. Elizabeth worked so good, that no one could find out that she was the shooter. She ruled the school again, and was dating Nate, Tasie's ex. Just like she always wanted. Everyone thought that Tasie was dead, though no one ever found her body. The several searches had no result, so everyone concluded that Tasie had been killed on the massacre. It was an ordinary night, Elizabeth was alone in her apartment, when she suddenly heard a breaking noise in her bathroom. Liz entered it to see dirty feet in her box. Someone was hiding behind the curtains. Looking a little more attenciosuly, she noticed that the person's right big toe was missing. No. It could not be. The curtains opened fast. Elizabeth tried to step behind, but all she did was falling in the floor. - Hello, Elizabeth. - T-Ta... B-but I left... I left you... - Dead? - Tasie smile and passed scissors real close to Liz' mouth. - Not really. What Elizabeth was seing was just disgusting. There were scars all over Tasie's body. As Liz tried to get up, Tasie threw the scissors in her left foot. She screamed loud, she had never felt such a pain. - Calm down, sweetie. - Tasie acariciated her face. - I have just started. Tasie's eyes were full of anger as she got another pair of scissors. Elizabeth was now trembling, she knew that there was nothing she could do against that heartless killer. Tasie pulled Elizabeth's tongue and cut it off with the scissors. Than she cut her nipples off and opened her abdomen, showing her viscers. So Tasie sewed Liza's eyes and made several cuts in her body, just like that broken glass. In her face, Tasie wrote "I am a killer" with the blood that was coming out of her abdomen. As a last thing, Tasie cut her nose of. After she was sure that Elizabeth was dead, she put the scissors in her hands. Some hours later, Nate arrived Liza's apartment and looked for her till he found her dead in the bathroom. There was a note in her hands. "Right behind you". So he felt scissors cutting his shoulder. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment